


Absolute Blue

by CampionSayn



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (Cartoons), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imra was massively fortunate in her youth. Garth was not. This is something she had to make peace with once they came together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosethegreekgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosethegreekgeek).



_A pair of teeth that were hard bone blistering outwards to impale, but not to grind into paste to devour. Small hands around shoulders still wire thin with youth and muscle only barely there because life had been healthy and good. Fearful curl of the stomach into a knot that will not come untangled when ocean-sky-winter blue comes down, bringing grief._  
  
Imra blinked hazy and heavily up at the ceiling of the room she shared with the messy ginger Legionnaire that she finally decided to give a chance at intimacy with. Not quite real, as the saying went, though they had known each other for the longest time, Imra and Garth with still getting used to being two, rather than one; which came with the set of problems she didn't know could have existed.  
  
No, that was a lie--there was always the possibility of it existing, she was sensitive to emotions and thoughts to others as her own state of being encouraged and simply could not do without, but it's different when one has another sharing a bed and Imra knew how true that was at the moment. She had known how true it was every time that there was a mission for the Legion involving dark sky, massive non-sentient beasts and the possibility for death.  
  
Imra tilted her head back and nudged at Garth, his massive arms wrapped around her like a tree protecting a flower, and the rest of his muscle corded frame shaking from nightmares that were simply the reliving of horror in his life.  
  
Two horrors, actually; one he had discussed before, and one she knew very well was kept between him and his elder brother.  
  
"Garth?"  
  
_Disgust that came and went in waves of low flowing tide; river of black that froze over with unclean, spoiled white. A splash of red in bursts of a heartbeat falling like the drips from a shattered drainpipe outside of a ruined building that had once held such promise under its roof. Fearful cry of a small bird flying out of the nest at the sight of a larger, familiar bird of a different color as it crumples in the open, cloudy sky and falls carelessly towards the oblivion of jagged, ever reaching bare trees._  
  
Heavy, frightened breath caught in Garth's open mouth in the beginning of a scream, which Imra took as her moment to turn in strong arms and smooth sleek, pale fingers and palms over stubbled cheeks, chin and scarred eye that would never entirely be an actual scar.  
  
"Garth, Garth...quiet a little..."  
  
Her eyes lit pale and sedate to help him and the black and white that closed over his mind faded, slight and clean against her emotion and care. She didn't often meddle or tamper, but he hurt so much inside when those dreams and memories mingled in little branches of thought he couldn't break away from.  
  
"Let's try something a little less now...No more nightmares tonight..."  
  
The shaking of his back made less movement in their bed covers as she gently prodded the ever-present, ever reaching line between his eyebrows into blank, solid flesh and closed her own eyes as she focused on something silly and sweet and unclouded with something dark that they could both enjoy as they stayed tangled and close together.  
  
_Miles and miles around, the omniscient calm blue sky observed maze and maize, bails strewn together to allow itself to pretend to be a castle of yellow beads and warm scented roof thatching it. Birds not so different that resided under white horror strafed under-around-and-below a solitary silver cloud; largest silver bird caw-cawing at other little one following after, pale red as the last sibling who brushed wings with an entirely different kind of yellow bird not usually there, that sang so pretty. Not an ending and not a beginning, but the sun was pale pink as it set quiet and kind, white stars like circled lightning complimenting the happiness.  
  
  
_ Garth ceased the ironclad grip and breathed evenly, scruffy goatee rubbing against Imra as she allowed it to happen and pressed her face closer to Garth's neck.  
  
_'It'll do for now...'_


End file.
